The Purple King
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: Fae Kawashima is more than just a girl living in a big city and a king that she supposedly is. Let's journey to discover more of this new king. [Kusanagi I.] [Yata M.] [Fushimi S.] [Munakata R.] [K. Anna]
1. Facade

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the anime/manga K other than Fae, Lilianna, and Jack and some of his accomplices that will be involved in the story**

 ** _Facade_**

Fae Kawashima didn't remember her past very well. She just knew that she was Fae and told herself that that's all she needed to know. She had long purple hair and violet eyes and wore an Ashinaka High School uniform even though she wasn't a student. In the few minutes of the life she just started, Fae had never gone to school. She didn't even know what the concept of school was.

Walking around the streets of Shizume City, she stares in wonder at the buildings surrounding her. After her admiration was over, she crossed the road without using a crosswalk and looking both ways so it confused her when people honked their horns at her. Making it to the other side, she walks into a bookstore and starts browsing shelves.

Not far from the store, Saruhiko Fushimi stood next to a restaurant unable to believe that his two colors that he possessed had merged into one. He had discovered this when him and Misaki were in one of their usual fights. Instead of being red and blue, they had become purple. It frustrated him not knowing why. He's suddenly drawn to the bookstore across the street as Fae is ushered out by the owner. He intently watches her. Something was very odd about her and he hoped it wasn't because of how stupid she looked when she crossed the street.

As Fae was pushed outside by the store owner with a book in her hands, she barely noticed when he grabbed it from her.

"Hey! I was reading that!" she complained.

"If you want to read it, you've got to pay for it." explained the store owner.

"Pay? With what?" she asked.

"Cash." replied the owner.

"What's cash?"

The owner got frustrated with her and went back into his store. Fae was lost. She didn't know how this world worked. Looking at a store across the street, she runs over to the building, car horns honking at her.

Fushimi watches her go inside. _What's she going to try to steal this time?_ he thought, taking interest in the girl. He follows her inside and pretends to browse shelves while he keeps an eye on her.

It happened so fast. Fae got ahold of a camera phone and went wild snapping pictures of everything. She was going to run outside with it, but runs into a strange man in blue. He falls to the ground with her on top of him. She stares at him with eyes filled with wonder as she snaps a picture of him with the phone and runs out of the store.

As Fushimi got back on his feet, the store owner was at the door yelling for the girl to come back and pay for what she took.

"I'll get the phone back for you, sir." said Fushimi, heading outside.

"Good. A member of Scepter 4 is here." said the owner with relief.

Fushimi took off in a sprint towards the girl. Turning a few corners every ten meters, he finds that he hasn't caught up with her at all. A blur of red and white rides past him, beating him to the girl.

Fae stood in an alley, staring at the boy on the thing with wheels. He had stopped in front of her and stood there looking her over as if confirming that she was the one. For what? Fae didn't know. She lifted the phone up in front of her and snapped a photo of him.

Yata put his arm up in front of him in reaction to the flash. As soon as his sight cleared up, he looked at the girl who was sitting on the ground looking up at him with a smile. He'd expected her to run after she did that, but remembered what Anna had said about her; that she was completely new to this world like a newborn.

He gave the girl a smirk. "Hey there, I'm Yata and I'm here to help you figure out who you are." he said calmly.

"I already know who I am! I am Fae Kawashima!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, Fae. That's not what I mean. I'm saying that you might be someone who's very special." explained Yata.

"Special?" said Fae, wondering what the word meant.

"Yeah. You think you're special, Fae? Like the sun, being a very important person." Yata didn't like how slow this was going, but he had to tell Fae every specific detail and meaning of a word he said.

"I'm special? Like that man in blue?" Fae asked, pointing a ways behind Yata.

Yata turned around to see a familiar face walking towards him.

"I see you've beat me to her, Misaki." said Fushimi.

"What are you doing here, Monkey?" asked Yata angrily.

Fushimi stops at Yata's side. "I'm just curious.," He looks at Fae, "So it's Fae Kawashima, hm?"

Fae nods her head. Her gaze stops on Fushimi's sheathed weapon.

"If you're not here on Scepter 4 business, then leave." said Yata, glaring at Fushimi.

Fushimi turns to Yata, unaware that Fae's hand was making its way to his sword. "It's none of your business to know why I'm here." said Fushimi.

Fae snatches the sword from his belt, sheath and all and examines it.

Feeling a familiar weight disappear from his hip, Fushimi looks at Fae. He grabs the weapon back from her and puts it back on his belt.

Having the weapon taken from her, Fae starts crying.

"I only wanted to look at it!" she cried, tears rolling down her face.

Yata looked angrily at Fushimi.

"What?" asked Fushimi, seeing Yata's expression.

"You can't be mean to her like that. She's like a kid. She doesn't understand everything that happens and whatnot." explained Yata. He kneels down in front of Fae and pulls her in to comfort her. She sniffles as she rubs her eyes on his shoulder. Fushimi watches them a while before he gets an idea.

"Misaki, how about you and me look after her together?" asked Fushimi.

Yata looks up at him, still holding Fae. "I'm taking her to Homra." he replied.

"Why not take her to Scepter 4?"

"Because Anna told me to find her and bring her to Homra."

"Why?"

"She's the cause in our sudden boost of power. We've got to protect her."

"Then I'll help."

"Why?" It was Yata's turn to ask.

"She might be the reason my powers have changed."


	2. As Black as Gold

_**As Black as Gold**_

Somewhere up in the air, there flew a huge ship with crew quarters, a deck, a conference room and the king's room. The king that occupied this ship was the Black king himself and the king was, at the moment, not in his right mind. His lovely girlfriend, Lilianna was the one that took care of him. Yet Lilianna wasn't the Black king in general's exact girlfriend, she was tied with the man controlling the king and his name was Jack.

Lilianna, a woman with dark long hair, pale skin, and translucent blue eyes. The white robes that she wore were charred black, which made her sad that she missed the white. White represented freedom, black only choked that freedom with its inky black chain.

Lilianna wanted to run and warn the other kings of the danger that Jack intended to bring the people. And that's exactly what she did as Jack made a move on her. It was dark out and he'd found Lilianna leaning against the railing outside on the ship. He was only going to kiss her gently on the neck, but he had spooked her instead and she'd fallen off the railing. But that's what Jack knows. Lilianna purposefully made herself fall from the ship and land on top of a roof. The nearest king at that point was the Blue king. She'd warn him first.

Reisi Munakata sat calmly in his office drinking tea when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said.

Seri Awashima entered the room. "Captain, we've been spotting numerous gang activity throughout the city. The town's authorities have been trying to keep the violence at a minimum. Some of our squads have been called in for support and the odds aren't looking too well. First, I have no idea where Fushimi is. His break is supposedly over. It's been way past fifteen minutes." stated Awashima.

Reisi sighed. "Leave him be. He'll do his part later. Anything on the Green and Black kings?" he said.

"Hisui Nagare seems quiet. The Black king, though, he seems shrouded in mystery. None of us can get a read on him." replied Awashima.

Reisi set his cup down. "The Reds shouldn't be much of a concern to me, but I'd still like to know how they're doing. Awashima?" he said.

"Uh, Anna and her clansmen are doing well sir, as far as I know since the last time I checked up on them." said Awashima.

"Good. Anything else?"

"A woman by the name of Lilianna wishes to speak with you, sir."

"Send her in."

As Reisi finishes his tea, the woman Lilianna is escorted into the room by Awashima. Reisi takes in her appearance.

"You wanted to speak with me. What is it you wish to tell me?" he asked.

For a moment her translucent eyes stare into his and she stands there in silence.

"I've come to tell you terrible news about the Black king." she replied.

"Continue. What is it about the Black king that we should know about?"

"He's not quite himself. He's being possessed by my lover, Jack."

"How is this possession happening? Is Jack human?"

"Jack and I are beyond human. We were one of the first in creation."

"What is Jack planning to do with the king?"

"I don't know, but I fear it's something terrible. I had to get away from him. Something about him didn't seem right."

"Where is the Black king now?" asked Reisi.

Lilianna points up. "He's up in the sky in a airship."

Reisi calls in Awashima.

"Send a unit into the sky. Tell them to search for an airship, not like the one from before. This airship belongs to the Black king." he ordered.

Awashima saluted him before heading off to issue his order.

"Awashima?" said Reisi.

"Hm?" Awashima walks back in.

"Find Fushimi. We'll be needing him." said Reisi.

Awashima nods and walks off.

Somewhere in the city, Fushimi, Yata, and Fae were making their way to Homra. Fae was distracted by everything around her, so it was going to take a while to get there. She still held the phone that she stole. Yata rode at a slow pace on his skateboard. Fae had wanted to try riding it before and Yata had let her. She'd ended up slipping when she stepped on it, not realizing how unstable it was. She now steered clear of the evil board, hiding on the side of Fushimi away from Yata. Fushimi took special care that she didn't grab his sword again.

As they passed a store full of plushies, Fae got excited and ran inside. Fushimi and Yata went inside to bring her out. Lucky for Fae, she had managed to grab a cute plushie furball before being dragged outside. But Fushimi grabbed the plushie from her and threw it back to the owner.

"Hey! I was holding that!" yelled Fae.

"If you don't have any money, there's no point in leaving a store with an item." argued Fushimi.

Fae made a pouty face.

"Maybe she's expecting either of us to buy it for her." said Yata.

"Don't give her any ideas!," said Fushimi, "I'm not buying Fae anything and neither are you!"

"Look. We're almost to Homra. Let's get going." said Yata.

They continued their walk to Homra but are halted when Fae yells:

"Stop!"

Both Yata and Fushimi stopped and turned to Fae.

"What is it this time?" asked Fushimi.

Fae stares at the ground. She has her legs crossed and seemed to be shaking herself a bit as if she really needed to go to the bathroom.

"We're almost to Homra. You can go there." said Yata.

But Fae couldn't hold it any longer. She looks up with eyes shut tight and a nervous smile on her face.

"Too late. I already went." she said.

Yata and Fushimi stared at her in shocked surprise.

"Let's just get to Homra so Fae can change herself." said Fushimi.

"What if we have to help her because she won't know how to?" asked Yata.

"Then you can do the honors of changing someone who's very special." said Fushimi with a smirk.

Yata just frowned as he rode on.

Izumo welcomed the three inside the bar known as Homra and helped Fae get into clean clothes. She now wore a white shirt with brown khakis. Izumo had to guard the counter for fear that Fae would break all the bottles of liquor. Fae kept asking if she could hold one but Izumo kept telling her no. Yata took a seat at the counter while Fushimi stood outside answering a call.

"Where's Anna, Mr. Kusanagi?" asked Yata.

Izumo took a bottle of wine and poured some into a glass he'd gotten from under the counter.

"She's resting. She'll wake up any minute now." he replied, offering to pour Yata a glass by gesturing with the bottle.

Yata shakes his head. Izumo sets the bottle down, close enough to him so Fae doesn't snatch it. She makes a grab for it anyway and gets her hand grabbed and pushed away. She then goes off to mess with other things in the room.

"I wonder what would happen if she met Neko." said Izumo, watching Fae.

"Don't know what would happen. She does seem a lot like that strain." said Yata.

The door jangled as Fushimi came back inside. He looked over at Fae and then sat down next to Yata.

"Scepter 4's going to investigate the Black king." said Fushimi.

"What's up with the Black king?" asked Yata.

"He's being possessed." replied Fushimi.

"What's the point? The Black king hasn't done anything wrong, yet?" asked Izumo.

"We know. We're just doing something about it before he does." said Fushimi.

"What if he's already done something and we haven't noticed it." said Izumo.

Fushimi gasps, shocked that he remembered. "The violent gang attacks!" he exclaimed.

"But how can you tell that they're a part of the Black clan? They could be just some uncivilized teenagers breaking laws and starting gang fights." said Yata.

Izumo and Fushimi stare at Yata, who looked like an uncivilized teenager himself.

"Says the 'uncivilized teenager.'" coughed Fushimi.

"What did you say, Monkey!?" said Yata.

"Enough you two." said Anna, who had just woken up from her nap.

Fae ran up to her. She had to look down at Anna because of how tall she was compared to her. Anna looked up at her.

"Hello, girl." said Anna.

"My name's Fae!" she exclaimed.

"Nice name. Mine's Anna."


	3. Infiltration

_**Infiltration**_

All of Scepter 4's unit's were in the air. Fushimi was piloting one of the helicopters. They had the black airship surrounded, yet nothing was happening. Much like last time. Scepter 4 grew wary that the ship might blow itself up, so they kept their distance.

On board the ship, Jack smiled devilishly. "Tell the Blue king that I give him permission to board the ship." he said.

After hearing that he was permitted to board the ship, Reisi stood up from his seat in the helicopter piloted by Fushimi. Fushimi gave him a concerned look.

"Do you think it's a trap?" asked Fushimi.

"Best way to find out is to board the ship. Take her in, Fushimi." replied Reisi.

Fushimi gave a slight nod and steered the helicopter towards the ship.

Once Reisi was aboard the ship, Black clansmen led him to the office of the Black king. Jack greeted him with a cold smile. Reisi showed no emotion towards this man; this man he didn't know.

"Welcome to my humble abode! Do you like what you see, Mr. Munakata?" greeted Jack.

Reisi stood in front of the desk, taking in his surroundings. The walls were black with intricate designs drawn in white on them. The floor was black tile, a white line outlining each of its squares. The desk was completely black itself. _The first in creation, huh? No wonder he chose to possess the Black king. The guy's surrounded in black, including his clothing._ thought Reisi, observing Jack's clothing last. Jack was shrouded in a cloak as if it was a part of him itself. Wispy black tendrils moved about surrounding his head, you couldn't tell what his face looked like at all.

"Frankly, I don't care about the decor of this place. What I want to know is what you're planning on doing and why you've possessed the Black king, Jack?" said Reisi.

Jack gave Reisi an irritated look. "I see you've met Lilianna, my traitor of a girlfriend. I saw it coming anyways; light will always do what's right and dark will do just the opposite." he said.

Reisi stood, waiting for an answer.

"I'm afraid you'll just get in the way of my plans. You're only a means for me to prove that the Purple king can't stop me. That's why I let you on this ship." Jack sneered at him.

Reisi looked confused. _Purple king? What Purple king? There is no Purple king._ he thought.

"What are you saying? There is no Purple king." said Reisi, perplexed.

Jack gave an evil grin. "You don't know already? The Purple king is Fae Kawashima. I'll prove that I can still win even though she continues to surge power into the Red and Blue clans. Haven't you noticed that boost in your power?" he said.

Hearing this for the first time, Reisi begins to realize how he has gained much more power without even doing anything to gain it other than all he's been through to get to this point.

"And how might you prove that you're stronger than me?" asked Reisi, removing his sword from its scabbard.

"By having a duel, of course." grinned Jack.

A surge of power coursed through Reisi's entire body as he prepared to at least defend himself, plus he kind of wanted to test out the extra power.

Jack pulled out a jagged blade from thin air and pointed it at Reisi. "I will pull the blue from your veins if I must to destroy the power that you wield." he said with twisted sarcasm. The desk vanishes and that's when Jack made the first strike. Reisi blocks the attack, but gets pushed back quite a bit.

 _What is this power I'm sensing? Is it coming from him? It's too… I can't seem to grasp the reality of it._ thought Reisi. Darkness swam about him, clouding his thoughts.

 _Try and guess what I am._ said a voice that wasn't his own, _I am the thing that haunts your dreams, the anger that fuels your hatred and yet also fuels me._ Jack disappears and reappears behind Reisi. He then slashes his blade across his back.

Reisi seethes in pain from the cut he'd received. He quickly spins around to face Jack, but Jack had already prepared his next move. Enveloping his blade with his power, Reisi lunges for Jack as soon as he catches sight of him. Jack steps aside as Reisi goes past him.

Stopping to turn around, Reisi finds that Jack has disappeared and reappeared behind him again. This time Reisi quickly turns to block his attack.

"So you're just going to use the same tactic over and over again? How lame." said Reisi. He pushes himself away and prepares himself for another strike at Jack.

"Maybe." said Jack, flipping himself upside down as Reisi came at him.

As the fight inside continued, two swords of Damocles could be seen above the ship outside; one black, one blue. Fushimi was growing bored waiting for the captain to return. He had the helicopter parked on the airship, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to go inside and check things out. Several guards got knocked out as he made his way through the halls of the ship. A girl stops him in his tracks. She had brown hair and wore a uniform much like Scepter 4 except for it being the color black.

"You're not permitted to be inside this ship, Mr. Fushimi." she said, preparing her blade.

"How do you know my name? I've never even met you." said Fushimi in mock surprise.

"Oh, but I've met you. Oh how I've met you, it's a mystery. Now to kill the one I love." she said before charging him.

"Love? Me?" said Fushimi, confused as he dodged her attack. She then swings the blade at his waist. He gets nicked on the stomach as he managed to dodge that attack. Pulling out his blade, Fushimi struggles to block her next attack. She swings her blade up, holding it in the air for a second, and brings it down clashing it against his sword. As she pushed the interlocked swords towards his face, she swipes her sword sideways barely cutting the tip of his nose off. He then brings his sword down on her and she blocks him by bringing her sword to a slant in front of her.

 _This is going to take forever._ thought Fushimi. He then takes one of his throwing knives and stabs her in the arm with it. A loud scream comes from her as she clutches the arm he'd stabbed.

"I'll come back to finish you off later." said Fushimi sarcastically before walking away. The girl just smiles at him before heading to the infirmary. He continues down the hall toward the Black king's office.

As Reisi charges at Jack one last time, taking an advantage because Jack seemed to be distracted by something. His sword plunged through the chest of the Black king. Jack looks away from what he was staring at and smiles at Reisi.

"Your third-in-command has decided to come check up on you, Munakata." he said, clearly not in any pain at all.

Reisi stares at him in surprise, shocked that Jack hasn't fallen to his knees or something.

"I'd like to thank you, Munakata. You've helped me gain complete control over the Black king. It was an-" Jack is interrupted as the Black king tries to get out his final words. "I...I had him...I almost...had him…" he said with his final breath. Jack continued as if nothing happened. "...honor fighting with you." said Jack.

Tears sprung from Reisi's eyes at what he'd just heard. He felt guilty for what he'd just done, like that time ago when he'd killed the Red king, Mikoto Suoh. The Black king was dead now because of him. Jack could take full possession of the dead king now.

Outside, the black sword of Damocles crumbles to dust. The Blues think they have won, but they don't know the entirety of the situation. They wait patiently for their king to emerge, alive and victorious.

Fushimi was about to run up to the worn king when Jack sent a gust of wind to blow them off his ship with words telling them to never come back.


	4. Assassination

**_Assassination_**

Fae cried out in pain. Everyone just thought she'd run into a wall or something but instead found her lying on a couch curled into a ball. Yata kneeled down in front of the couch she was on.

"What's wrong Fae?" he asked.

Fae shook her head. "Blue king. Hurt." she quietly replied.

"What'd she say about the Blue king, Yata?" asked Izumo, who was unable to hear Fae because he was standing behind the counter.

"She said the Blue king is hurt.," said Yata, putting what Fae said into a sentence, "How do you know this, Fae?"

Fae sat up to take off her shirt. Yata tried to stop her from showing everyone her breasts but Fae managed to take it off and turned so that her back was towards him.

"My back." she said, indicating for Yata to look at it. What he saw was a thin line cut a quarter of an inch deep starting from her left shoulder to her right hip. It was red but the blood had no intention of seeping out.

"Fae, what did you get this wound from?" asked Yata.

Fae shook her head again. "Blue king, Munakata got it. It mirrored onto me because I'm linked to both red and blue kings." she replied.

Anna walked over to get a look at the wound.

"It seems like the Blue king is hurt, Anna." said Yata.

"So if I were to be injured, it would reflect on Fae's body too." said Anna.

Fae nodded. "Uh-huh, but you won't get hurt right Anna?" she said.

"I won't. My clansmen and I will make sure of that. We'll watch out for each other too." said Anna.

Fae beamed at that, happy that Anna wouldn't get hurt. She wondered where Fushimi was, thinking he was probably somewhere with the Blue king. She hoped they were safe and the king's injury was being treated to.

Reisi stood up from the pile of trash he and Fushimi had fallen on in an alley. He helped Fushimi to his feet. They were somewhere not far from Homra's hq. The pain he felt from the cut on his back burned, but he wasn't worried about that right now. Right now he wanted to meet this Purple king and Fushimi would help him find her. But what he didn't know was that Fushimi already knew Fae and where she was.

"Fushimi, I want you to help me find this Fae Kawashima." commanded Reisi.

Fushimi looked at him in shock. "Shouldn't we get back to hq so we can treat your wound first?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I want to find this Purple king." said Reisi.

"Okay then. Follow me." said Fushimi, starting to head off toward the Homra building.

This time it was Reisi's turn to look at Fushimi in shock. "You know where the Purple king is?" he asked.

"Just follow me." grinned Fushimi. Reisi said nothing else as he followed him to the Homra building.

Fae was asleep when Reisi and Fushimi entered the building. She bolted to the door when she sensed Reisi in the doorway and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Reisi. I know how much pain you're in." said Fae.

Reisi placed a hand on her head. "So you must be Fae Kawashima." he said, "How do you know that I'm in pain?"

"Reisi needs to heal." said Fae, "I'll heal."

Reisi stepped back from her. "You'll what now?" he said, confused.

A glowing ball of purple light appears between Fae's palms. Light emits upward and the Blue king's sword of Damocles appears above him, outside the building. The light appears as a purple ball right next to it and strikes a line of light into the sword. Reisi trembles as the wound on his back slowly closes itself back up. Once the process of healing was over, Reisi's back was completely flawless and the mirrored wound on Fae's back had vanished. The sword of Damocles and the purple ball faded.

Fae brushed both her palms together. "All better now." she said. Everyone just stared at her in amazement.

"Too bad she can't do that to everyone in both clans." said Yata, picking up his board.

Fae stared at him. "Only kings." she said.

"Knew it." Yata heads outside just to be pushed back in by a female dressed in black. Fushimi recognizes her immediately.

"You!" he yelled directly at the woman.

She looks at him and smiles. "Hello Mr. Fushimi. Unfortunately, I am not here for you. I'm here for you, _Facade_." said the woman. As soon as Fae heard the woman call her that, she centered her gaze on the woman and threw a blast of purple light at her. The woman dodges the blast and runs at Fae with a fist full of black. Purple and black light clash together in a fierce attempt to kill one another. Yata, Fushimi, Reisi and everyone try to help out but are pushed away by the intensity of the situation.

Lilianna stood in front of Homra's hq. She knew the woman made the wrong choice in saying that word in front of Fae. Consumed by darkness she was. Lilianna could help resolve her of that.

A white light flies past the group watching the fight and slams into the woman no one was rooting for. The woman gets slammed into the wall and falls against it, unconscious. Everyone turns to the building's double doors to see a woman dressed in white. This time, Reisi was the one to recognize her.

"Lilianna…" began Reisi.

" _Facade_ , you can settle down now." said Lilianna, ignorant of Reisi's presence.

Fae calmed down a bit at the sight of Lilianna. "Mommy!" she exclaimed as she ran to embrace her.

Lilianna acknowledged her embrace and then turned to the unconscious woman. Everyone else stared curiously at Lilianna, wondering what she was going to do next.

Kneeling next to the woman, Lilianna places a hand on the girl's chest right where her heart was.

"Taking orders from Jack I see. I'll help you rid yourself of his control." she said, seeping light into the girl.

A sudden voice makes its way into the room. _You can't cure her, Lilianna. Her heart is weak and it will soon become mine again._

Everyone had heard the familiar voice. It was Jack's. They began looking around for its source, but Jack was never even there to begin with.


End file.
